characterarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wards
The Wards stem from the Matriarch Victoria and Charles Ward. They had three children in Charles, Annabel and Tosca. Charles met a lovely witch in Artemis and got married, going on to have two children in Charles and Astoria. Tosca got pregnant at an early age, and while she never stayed with the father, she had a healthy baby daughter called Cadenza. Our main family, however stems from Annabel who fell in love with a charming (if decivingly so) arrogant Scottish male who turned out to be horrifically horrendous; and about the worst thing that could have ever happened to the lovely, Hufflepuff woman. She died giving birth to her fourth child, Topaz - and her three eldest would never have the childhood that they were meant to. Heathe grew up strong and eventually settled down with Naomi Fitch. They went on to have five children, though many family members think this is a miracle. Their eldest is Sierra, followed by Belinda, their only Son Xander and then identical twins Jaymie and Rayne. They have four son-in-law's in Daniel Yancy, Cole Lesley, Joseph Eris and Liam Yancy. Sierra and Daniel have gifted them with their first grand-child in their baby girl Jenna. Hayden is apparently one of the most fertile men around; that or he took no precautions against impreginating the women that he slept with. His eldest children all have different mothers, though he loves them all dearly. Hazel is his eldest whom he has with Melody Entienne (though they had her before she met Francois). Gemini, Ryder and Thunder are his next three children, all of whom stayed with him up until they left home though they all moved in with him at different points in their life. Eventually, Hayden met someone who wouldn't let him walk over her and he found that intriguing and he was soon wrapped around her little finger. Mostly. Together, him and Gabriella have had a futher four children, Summer, Myst, Kent and Blake. They have three daughter-in-law's Melody Yancy Ward, Morgan Eris Ward and Autumn Blane Ward and three son-in-law's with Eliot Hanover, Hunter Blane, Ryder Ward. Hayden's twin sister Victoria has had a hard time in love. She got married to her first love Betty and when they got married, Hayden agreed to use his sperm to fertilise Betty's eggs while Victoria would carry them through the nine-month pregnancy. This worked well, however Betty died a few months before their first baby girl Jasmine was born. Victoria decided to use the other fertilised eggs to raise the family that she and Betty had always dreamed of, and ended up with a family of five girls. Parker, Harper, and twins Karson and Kayson. She has son-in-law's in Marc Entienne and Harrison Eris. The youngest Ward sibling is Topaz, who grew up spoilt as the only person their father could bare to look at and be kind to. She met her husband Leonard at University and within a few years they had gotten married and were settling down. It didn't take long for her to fall pregnant with her daughters Abigail and later Leona. Abigail married Theo Morgan. Naomi's brother Marcus ended up with a witch called Nicole. Together they had two daughters, Erin and Elena. Victoria spent a lot of her adult life as a single mum, and she was good at it - but as she turned towards forty, she met a fellow witch in Clarissa Hart. A divorcee with four children of her own, some of whom couldn't believe that she and their father Jordan had split up. Bentley, being the oldest could't care one way or the other, however Elton's behaviour spiked around the time of the divorce, with Nathaniel and Whitney simply trying to get through it as best they could. It is taking its time, but slowly Clarissa's children are coming around to the idea of their Mum having a girlfriend. Victoria's children (and extended family) on the other hand, got rather annoyed for them as they are all so used to Victoria being gay, and the girls are used to saying that they had two mothers. Clarissa has a daughter-in-law in Dawn Adler Hart.